inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fei Rune
Archive: 1 ---- His name is Fei''' R'une no Fei '''L'une. Change them, please! Ashin~Ashin~ (talk) 09:43, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Can't the name be changed? Ultradiamond (talk) 10:45, January 13, 2013 (UTC) 'Sorry.....' Sorry for the name. The moderators confirmed that it is "Fei Lune". I can't do anything about it. Hope you understand. '- Kiyama~→ Sunshine Storm 09:50, December 25, 2012 (UTC)' Name Apparently the name Fei 'Lune' doesn't even exist and that his real name is Fei R'une.. '' GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 21:31, December 25, 2012 (UTC) '''Why hasn't the name changed yet?! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 16:45, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Skills Wanted to add Skills to the Mixi-Max forms : *'SK Kick Plus 30' (Big) *'SK Crusher' (Tyrano) 20:46, January 1, 2013 (UTC) With Lordranged7, we decided that the main picture of a character appeared for the first time in Chrono Stone, had to be his first appearance, when he appeared with his name. Torch92 (talk) 11:03, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I know what you mean, but Fei, along with Tenma, is like the main protagonist in Chrono Stone. So I think him and Wonderbot maybe should have the acception of having a regular picture.. But it's up too you too. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 11:09, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I said that but I said for Fei that it wasn't needed~ Also, for Wonderbot, Kinako and Tobu the same~ It is better to have a pic from them in their Raimon uniform. (Not for Wonderbot XD) They don't need their first appearance as main pic Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 11:23, January 13, 2013 (UTC) So can I change back Fei's pic, as he was in his Raimon uniform? Also Kinako's and Tobu's? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 11:39, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Yup, you can~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 12:03, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Name The name has been changed to Fei Rune. Proof : User blog:GouenjiShuuya'123/Chrono Stone Characters Real Names! Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' Leave the page at Fei Lune. If you really want to change it, discuss it with Genda. We all decided for the name. http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Genda_Koujirou/Fei_Rune_/_Fay_Lune_/_Fey_Lune%3F Can someone rename the page to Fei Lune? I can't rename the page because I'm on phone. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 06:23, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Question I have a question. Why did Saryuu erase Fei's memories? Aren't they like best friend's or something before this all happened? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 18:23, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Obviously it was for Fei to join Raimon and defeat El Dorado, therefore saving SSC. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 18:29, March 9, 2013 (UTC) No need for the "Obviously", but thanks. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 18:34, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Name (again) Whilst I'm at it, http://24.media.tumblr.com/9afb20f60007db0fd730365849a6aae4/tumblr_mnv6h9Z65W1s2xgqxo1_500.jpg It's Rune, not Lune. It'd probably be best to change it.. Kirinkao ★ プラスマ ボール 10:31, June 4, 2013 (UTC) It is definitively proven Fei's TRUE name is Fei Rune, because of his spanish dub name which is Fei Rune, with a R and not a L. Here's a proof : http://kinako-fey.tumblr.com/image/52133154619 It needs to be changed. For those who are skeptical about it, I doubt Fei's japanese name would actually be Fei Lune, even though Lune is a french word whose the meaning is moon in English, and that he's related to moon because of a japanese legend. It's a coincidence only. So if it could be done by an admin as soon as possible, it'd be sympathic. I know a lot of pages need editing, but there are a lot of users here who can do it together. Torch92 (talk) 16:56, June 4, 2013 (UTC) The thing is, the letter "L" doesn't even exist in the Japanese alphabet (I think)! Torch is right, there are lots of articles with Lune instead of Rune, but I'll be one of the people who could change it back to Rune? Please, I am not asking this because he is one of my favourite characters, I am asking to change it back for the sake of the wiki's reputation. It kinda looks pretty stupid that we've had multiple discussions about his real name and still haven't changed it. So please, can we change it? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 17:03, June 4, 2013 (UTC) We were confused a lot due to the pronounciation of the name; it could've been both L or R actually, but we got several proves showing it's Rune. The one I just posted proves it once again, and I really don't understand why this page's name isn't changed yet. Weren't the others proves enough ? If so, this one is the one which will conclude that talk about the name. It's "Fei Rune". Torch92 (talk) 17:08, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Agree!!! And Lune in Japanese is リュヌ anyway. マジョレール ☆グングニル☆ 02:56, June 5, 2013 (UTC) So do I need to do it without the agreement of the admins ? None of the admins saw that talk. I already got angry here a few minutes ago and don't wanna rage anymore. So admins, please read what I said above, and leave a message as soon as possible. Torch92 (talk) 18:12, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Please, at least one admin can you read this? GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Wild Dunk']]09:53/06.7.2013 I guess after that long discussion, and all those facts together 'Rune' is the right one than 'Lune'. So overall you have permission. Thanks for allowing us to change the "Lune" to "Rune" ! It's already done yeah :) Torch92 (talk) 16:38, June 7, 2013 (UTC)